Niejadek
by Weitarou
Summary: Kuroko od dawna borykał się z pewnym problemem, który nasilił się szczególnie po wyjeździe Kagamiego do Ameryki. Jak długo zajmie mu powrót do dawnej formy? Spóźnione na KagaKuro day, a tak jak obiecałam, dedykacja wędruje do Nessy c:


Znowu się nie wyrobiłam i byłam zmuszona podzielić na rozdziały ;-;

* * *

Odgłos powolnie stawianych kroków odbijał się od ścian świecącego pustkami szkolnego korytarza. Już po pięciu minutach od wybrzmienia dzwonka rozpoczynającego pierwszą lekcję, niemal wszyscy uczniowie zniknęli z pola widzenia i pochowali się w salach. Nieliczni spóźnialscy mieli ten przywilej, aby choć raz ujrzeć puste ściany wąskiego holu i zobaczyć, jakiego koloru są w rzeczywistości, wolne od przepychających się przed nimi uczniów.

Kuroko bez pośpiechu przeszedł przez pusty korytarz i otworzył trzecie drzwi prowadzące do sali, w której właśnie miał mieć lekcje. Zajęcia trwały już od paru dobrych minut, a on bez wahania wszedł do klasy i pół minuty później siedział już na swoim miejscu. Nauczyciel przechadzał się po klasie, z wzrokiem utkwionym w trzymanej przez siebie książce i głośno recytował wiersz. Nikt z obecnych osób nie zauważył, że wszedł do klasy w samym środku zajęć, nikt też nie zadał sobie trudu zbesztania go za ten mały wybryk.

Oparł podbródek na dłoni i spojrzał na puste miejsce w ławce przed sobą. Minął już prawie miesiąc, odkąd Kagami wyjechał do Ameryki. Od tamtego czasu w ogóle nie kontaktował się z nikim z drużyny, jedynie po dotarciu na miejsce poinformował ich o tym, że nie wie, ile czasu będzie trwać jego trening, dlatego mają się nim nie przejmować i iść dalej. Kuroko dzięki temu zyskał sporo czasu na swój indywidualny trening. Niewątpliwym plusem tej sytuacji było to , że nie musiał czekać na swojego partnera, a mógł znikać, kiedy mu się żywnie podobało. Robił to zawsze, świadomie lub nie, ale teraz nie musiał udawać wyrzutów sumienia, które zwykle wymuszał na nim poirytowany Taiga. To zabawne, że nie wiedział, kiedy przyznać się do tego, że po prostu sam go nie zauważył. Także teraz gdy wszedł niepostrzeżenie do klasy. Gdyby był z nim, zniknięcie byłoby o wiele trudniejsze.

Ale teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, to czuł coś w rodzaju tęsknoty. Nawet brakowało mu jego ciągłych wrzasków, głównie tego zwierzęcego skowytu na widok Nigou, którego przestał przyprowadzać na treningi, niedługo po jego wyjeździe. Treningi były spokojniejsze, ale i bez większego porywu, który zwykle towarzyszył im nawet przy najprostszych ćwiczeniach. Kagami był akurat takim elementem, który irytuje wszystkich dookoła, ale jednocześnie wzmacnia morale drużyny i zaszczepia w niej skrawek własnej siły i energii.

Komórka w jego spodniach zabrzęczała cicho, informując go o nowej wiadomości. Kuroko wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął z niej telefon, szybkim ruchem odblokowując klawiaturę. Od razu przeszedł do skrzynki odbiorczej.

_11/10/2014, 09:12_

_Od : Kagami-kun_

_Yo, wracam dzisiaj. Może nawet zdążę przyjść na trening._

Kuroko przez jakiś czas trwał w bezruchu wpatrując się w komórkę, a gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę, odczekał chwilę i bez pośpiechu pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Kiedy wyszedł z klasy, schował komórkę do kieszeni spodni i wyszedł z sali, kierując swoje kroki w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Przechodząc przez korytarz, minął mocno ściśniętą grupkę przy ścianie, w której skład wchodzili prawie wszyscy członkowie jego drużyny.

- Kagami wrócił. - oznajmił Hyuuga, usiłując przekrzyczeć wrzawę, wywołaną przez uczniów właśnie wychodzących z sal na przerwę. - Powinien zdążyć na poranny trening. Przekażcie tą informację Kuroko, pewnie jest już mocno zniecierpliwiony brakiem odezwu z jego strony. Ten osioł nie dawał znaku życia prawie od miesiąca!

- Nie widziałem go dzisiaj. - powiedział Furihata, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po głowie. - Ale przecież obaj mają komórki, więc powinni raczej mieć ze sobą stały kontakt, prawda?

Kuroko wszedł do sali i natychmiast udał się w stronę szatni. Przebrał się szybko i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, idąc w stronę wyjścia na dziedziniec. Zaparł się rękami o ciężkie drzwi i pchnął mocno, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze. Zszedł po schodkach i oparł się o niewielki murek. Często przed treningami przesiadywali w tym miejscu, odzyskując siły po męczącym dniu w szkole. Czasem ciężko pogodzić szkołę z treningami, Kagami w ogóle się nie uczył, a Kuroko raczej wolał skupić się na przedmiotach sprawiających mu przyjemność i zaufać własnej, choć nieco szczątkowej, wiedzy. Łączyło ich jednak to, że obaj przysypiali na lekcjach. Kagami obrywał, a Kuroko mógł bezkarnie kontynuować drzemkę, podczas gdy nauczyciel wygłaszał przemowy na temat skandalicznego zachowania jego światła.

Po kilku minutach ujrzał w oddali znajomą, czerwoną czuprynę, która stopniowo zbliżała się ku niemu. Kagami biegł co sił w nogach, jakby jak najszybciej chciał pokonać dystans dzielący go od szkoły i od Kuroko, który oparł się plecami o ścianę i spokojnie czekał, aż do niego podbiegnie. Kagami tuż przed budynkiem zwolnił, ziewnął szeroko i przeciągnął się lekko, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. Wbiegł po schodkach i minął go bez słowa, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

Kuroko westchnął cicho i ruszył za nim. Jak zwykle, znowu go nie zauważył. Niby zdążył już do tego przywyknąć, ale nie mógł ukryć, że to go trochę zabolało. Kagami szedł tak szybko, że Kuroko musiałby za nim biec, żeby go dogonić. Uznał więc, że nie musi tego robić, skoro i tak wiedział, dokąd zmierzał.

Minął porzuconą na ziemi torbę, należącą najprawdopodobniej do czerwonowłosego i przeszedł przez szeroko otwarte drzwi Sali. Zamrugał po wpływem oślepiającego światła i postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku małej grupki na środku boiska. Kagami już był otoczony przez kipiących radością pierwszaków, którzy z podekscytowaniem zadawali mu różne pytania, na temat jego pobytu w Ameryce.

- Jak było? - zapytał z ciekawością Furihata, przeciskając się bliżej do niego.

- Normalnie. - odparł Kagami, szczerząc się szeroko. - Ameryka niewiele się zmieniła od czasu, kiedy byłem tam ostatni raz. Wciąż można popykać w uliczną, spotkałem kilku interesujących kolesi, dzięki którym się nie nudziłem.

- Jak poszło ci z angielskim po tak długiej przerwie? Nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego?

Kagami kolejno starał się odpowiadać na wszystkie zadane mu pytania, ale jego uśmiech stopniowo zanikał i niedbale udzielał odpowiedzi, co chwilę odwracając wzrok w stronę boiska. Pierwszaki zdawały się jednak tego nie dostrzegać i wciąż zasypywały go coraz to bardziej wymyślnymi pytaniami, aż w końcu Kagami westchnął ciężko i postanowił nieco ostudzić ich zapał.

- Wybaczcie, że wam przerwę, ale...erm...jest tu gdzieś Kuroko? - zapytał niepewnie, rozglądając się po bokach. - Nie widziałem go jeszcze. Znowu się gdzieś schował? - burknął pod nosem, marszcząc brwi. - Przecież wysłałem mu wiadomość...

- Chyba jest chory, nie widziałem go dzisiaj, ale...

- Tutaj jestem.

Kagami drgnął i odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu. Jego partner stał dokładnie za nim, z lekko poirytowaną miną. Otworzył usta, tylko po to, żeby po chwili ponownie je zamknąć i otworzyć jeszcze kilka razy. Chciał wymamrotać jakieś powitanie albo chociaż poczochrać go po włosach, ale spojrzał w jego lazurowe tęczówki, których wyraz przyszpilił jego stopy do podłogi, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć nawet na krok.

Kuroko ruszył w jego stronę i okrążył go powoli, przypadkiem lekko dotykając ramieniem. Kagami nagle poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo i zesztywniał, z zaskoczeniem i nieufnością patrząc na jego poczynania. Błękitnowłosy z lekko zaciętą miną wbijał wzrok w poszczególne partie jego ciała, jakby wypatrując czegoś niezwykłego dla niego.

Przesunął się do tyłu i oparł dłonie na jego ramionach, ciągnąc go lekko w dół. Zanim Taiga zdążył odwrócić się w jego stronę, on już stał przed nim i wbijał palec wskazujący w jego mostek. Kagami zadygotał ze złości i już chciał wyrazić swoje oburzenie jego dziwacznym zachowaniem, gdy Kuroko podniósł wzrok, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Zdezorientowany cofnął się nieznacznie, dostrzegając w jego oczach dziwny błysk.

- Kagami-kun chyba schudł. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili. Kagami wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, zastanawiając się przy tym, czy przypadkiem jego pobyt w stanach nie wpłynął zbytnio na psychikę jego partnera. Po Kuroko mógłby spodziewać się praktycznie wszystkiego, może po prostu martwił się o niego i w ten dziwaczny sposób chciał mu przekazać, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Bez sensu, Kuroko nie był typem osoby, która przywiązuje się do osób takich jak on, tak przynajmniej uważał do tej pory.

- Co? Ja? - zapytał zdziwiony, unosząc lekko ramiona. Spojrzał w dół, lustrując siebie wzrokiem tak, jakby miał nadzieję ujrzeć w swoim ciele wielkie dziury, które miały być pozostałością po utraconych kilogramach. Nie znalazł niczego, co by odbiegało od jego zwyczajnej normy, a nawet pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że przybrał trochę na wadze.

- Dbasz o siebie? Odżywiasz się odpowiednio? - dopytywał się Kuroko.

- Wyglądam normalnie. - Kagami zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. - Spójrz na siebie, idioto. To ty się żywisz samymi jajkami.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesz samych jajek.

- Słuchaj co do ciebie mówię durniu! - zdenerwował się, podchodząc do niego bliżej. - To ty znowu schudłeś, nie ja! - dźgnął go palcem w pierś.

Rzeczywiście, Kuroko wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej drobnego i kruchego niż przed wyjazdem Kagamiego do Ameryki. Biała koszulka wisiała na nim luźno, opadając prawie do połowy ud. Oczy miał wciąż czujne i tajemnicze, choć ciemne kręgi pod oczami świadczyły o jego wyczerpaniu. Wyglądał na chorego i niedożywionego, a Kagami w tej chwili odczuł przemożną chęć złapania go za ten głupi łeb i zaprowadzenia go do jakiejś knajpy, w której w końcu mógłby zjeść coś porządnego.

- Z moją wagą jest wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

- Akurat! - żachnął się Kagami, łapiąc go za wątłe ramię. - Twoja ręka jest tak chuda, że można na niej policzyć wszystkie kosteczki. Jesz ty cokolwiek poza tymi jajkami? - zapytał, wbijając w niego poirytowane spojrzenie.

Kuroko wzruszył lekko ramionami, krótko namyślając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Wczoraj jadłem omleta ze szczypiorkiem.

- Z jajek!

- Jajka stanowią podstawowy dodatek do dań każdego japończyka. Jeśli o tym nie wiesz, z pewnością uczyłeś się o tym, Kagami-kun...

- Nie rób ze mnie idioty, ty mały gadzie! - wrzasnął Kagami, chwytając go za poły koszulki. Kuroko nawet nie mrugnął, gdy twarz jego światła znalazła się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Była tak blisko, że niemalże stykali się nosami. To zadziwiające, że nawet podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań pomiędzy tą dwójką, Kuroko był zdolny całkowicie wyprowadzić Kagamiego z równowagi.

- Nie potrzebuję tego robić, doskonale powinieneś być tego świadomy. - odpowiedział spokojnie, robiąc unik przed pięścią, która właśnie wystrzeliła w kierunku jego twarzy. Kagami celowo spudłował, ale on nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, przyjmując to za oczywistą gierkę. Żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru brać tego na poważnie.

- Dopiero co wrócił i już się kłócą. - westchnął Kiyoshi, nieświadomie przysuwając się bliżej do Hyuugi, który syknął ostrzegawczo na jego niespodziewany ruch. Stali zaledwie kilka metrów za nimi, w cieniu obserwując rozwój wydarzeń - Są takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi!

- Zaraz obaj dostaną potrójny zestaw ćwiczeń, specjalnie dobranych i opracowanych przez Riko... - warknął Hyuuga, łamiąc w dłoniach długopis, obrzucając ich wrogim spojrzeniem. - I po kopniaku, tak żeby już nigdy więcej nie ośmielili się lekceważyć moich poleceń.

W duecie Kagami-Kuroko zwykle dochodziło do krótkich spięć, działających jedynie na ich korzyść. Małe sprzeczki skutecznie wzmacniały ich przyjaźń i zaufanie do siebie. Obydwaj po większych lub mniejszych kłótniach dostawali po głowie, od Riko albo Hyuugi. Kuroko za prowokowanie, a Kagami za danie się sprowokować.

- Że co?! Kto tu niby jest...- zaczął Kagami, niebezpiecznie nachylając się w stronę Kuroko, który przybrał już pozycję do wymierzenia mu pierwszego ciosu pod żebra.

- Pierwszaki, ustawiać się w kolejce! - krzyknęła Aida Riko, podchodząc do szarpiących się i wrzeszczących chłopaków. - To nie jest piknik, tylko sala gimnastyczna! Jeśli chcecie sobie urządzić jakieś spotkanie integracyjne to po treningu. Puść go w końcu i idź się przebrać, Bakagami!

Kagami wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zdjął rękę z jego głowy, posłusznie odchodząc w kierunku szatni. Gdy wrócił, stanął w szeregu obok Kuroko, rzucając mu ostatnie, wrogie spojrzenie. Riko westchnęła krótko i od razu przeszła do wyjaśnień.

- Ponieważ Kagami był w stanach, wstrzymaliśmy "badania" dla wszystkich członków drużyny z waszego rocznika. - oznajmiła, obracając długopis między palcami. - Zdejmować koszulki.

Wszysty pierwszoroczni (poza Kuroko, który zareagował jedynie lekkim uniesieniem brwi) jęknęli zgodnie i posłusznie zaczęli ściągać górną część garderoby. Riko przechadzała się przed nimi i co jakiś czas wtrącała jakieś uwagi i zalecenia. Kagami ukradkiem zerknął na Kuroko, usiłując odgadnąć wyraz jego twarzy. Jego przydługa grzywka zasłaniała mu nieco jego oczy, przez co nie był całkowicie pewny ich wyrazu. Co Riko zrobi, kiedy dowie się o jego złym stanie? Od razu było widać, że coś jest nie tak, nikomu normalnie aż tak nie wystają kości!

- Furihata, powinieneś popracować trochę nad wyskokami, a ty Kuroko... - wbiła wzrok w jego odsłonięte żebra i zamarła. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, następnie zmarszczyła brwi, a jej oczy błysnęły wściekłością.

- Schudłeś. - podniosła wzrok, mrużąc oczy. Wszyscy stojący (poza Kagamim, któremu zwykle udawało się unikać takich sytuacji) w rzędzie wzdrygnęli się jak na zawołanie. Doskonale wiedzieli, co to oznacza w jego przypadku, niejednokrotnie już byli świadkami takiej sytuacji.

- Z moją wagą jest wszystko w porządku. - odparł ze stoickim spokojem. Nie umknęło jej uwadze to, że mówiąc te słowa, odruchowo odwrócił wzrok przy kłamstwie.

- Oczywiście, że schudłeś! - syknęła ze złością, uderzając go pięścią w bok. - Jazda mi w tej chwili na siłownię!

Przez te kilkanaście minut Kuroko musiał przejść kilka prób, które miały sprawdzić poziom jego wytrzymałości, między innymi miał biegać na bieżni. Na końcu była waga. Kagami podkradł się do siłowni i wychylił się lekko zza rogu, chcą podpatrzeć, jak idą jego badania. Spóźnił się odrobinę, bo właśnie zszedł z bieżni i podszedł do kapitana.

- Kuroko znowu straciłeś na wadze...jeszcze trochę i nie będziesz w stanie grać w koszykówkę. - poinformował go Hyuuga, pokazując mu jego kartę. - Mdlejesz zbyt często i twoje wyniki są coraz słabsze.

Kuroko zamrugał i odpowiedział mu lekkim uniesieniem brwi.

- Nic mi nie jest, po prostu jest zimno. - odparł, zerkając ukradkiem w bok. Za oknem lekko prószyło. - Zimą ludzki organizm popada w stan pewnego otępienia, które może znacząco wpłynąć na organizm i tym spowodować zmniejszoną sprawność fizyczną. To normalne.

- Masz zakaz aktywnego uczestniczenia w treningach do czasu, aż nie przybierzesz na wadze. Riko tak zarządziła.

Twarde spojrzenie kapitana mówiło samo za siebie. Nie ważne, jakie argumenty zostałyby użyte, jego decyzja pozostanie bez zmian. Wyraz twarzy Kuroko był jak zawsze nieprzejrzysty, ale Kagamiemu zdawało się, że przez krótką chwilę widział w jego oczach ból. Błękitnowłosy bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Kagami wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę ale jedynie musnął palcami jego ramię, gdy ten niemal wyrwał je z jego uścisku i wyminął go, odchodząc w przeciwną stronę.

- Kuro-

- Zostaw go. - powiedział Hyuuga, pocierając zmarszczone czoło. - Niech to sobie przemyśli i zaakceptuje obecną sytuację. To dla jego dobra, musi to zrozumieć. Riko właśnie zastanawia się, co ma właściwie z nim zrobić, bo nie zapowiada się na to, żeby mógł uczestniczyć w najbliższych treningach, nie mówiąc już o jakichkolwiek meczach.

Kagami w milczeniu pokiwał głową, zagryzając wargi. Wiedział o uczuciu, jakim Kuroko darzył koszykówkę, dlatego też zaczynał się o niego martwić, czy będzie w stanie wytrwać bez jego ukochanego sportu. Z nich wszystkich, to właśnie on starał się najbardziej, wkładał wiele serca w to co robił i właśnie to przypominało jego byłym kompanom o radości, którą niegdyś czerpali ze wspólnej gry.

Reszta treningu minęła już bez Kuroko, który zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zniknął bez słowa. Riko wściekała się przez jakiś czas, obiecując na głos, że gdy już powróci do formy, zgotuje mu takie piekło, że po nim będzie potrzebował kilku dni, żeby usiąść na tyłku. Hyuuga tylko dla świętego spokoju jej przytakiwał i mówił, że jeśli Kuroko będzie przestrzegał zaleceń to powinien szybko wrócić do zdrowia. Kagami też miał taką nadzieję, bo przez cały pobyt poza Japonią zatęsknił za grą z nim i za jego dotkliwymi podaniami, od których zawsze miał siniaki na rękach.

Ale gdy wracał do domu zdawało mu się, że widział w oddali znajomą błękitną czuprynę na małym boisku do koszykówki, na którym stoczył pierwszy sparing z Kuroko. Jeśli to rzeczywiście on, oznaczało to, że zignorował słowa Riko i poszedł grać. Kagami wzruszył ramionami uznał, że dzisiaj zostawi go w spokoju, ale jutro zmusi go do szczerej rozmowy.


End file.
